


Letters Between Lovers

by emonemotheturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemotheturtle/pseuds/emonemotheturtle
Summary: Ginny goes back to Hogwarts to finish her education while Harry begins Auror training. These are various letters they write to each other over the course of the year.





	1. First Night

Dear Harry,  
I’ve arrived at school. The feast and sorting were quieter than normal, even more than last year. It’s like nobody believes it’s over. To be honest, sometimes I don’t believe it’s over. Last year people were frightened but ready to fight. We had a lot of pent up anxiety about those who were on the run and grief about those we’d already lost. Obviously we weren’t going to quietly let Death Eaters take over our school--but you already know that. Most people who missed last year have returned--Dean and Luna are back.  
I wish you were here. I got used to having you around again. I keep reminding myself that it won’t be like last year, that I can still talk to you, that you’re not on the run from Riddle, that you’re safe. Letters will just have to suffice until I can see you in person.  
Love,  
Ginny


	2. Can you live in the spotlight?

Dear Ginny,  
Did you see the latest story about our meeting in Hogsmeade in The Daily Prophet. I hate that we can’t have any privacy. It’s infuriating.  
Anyways, it got me thinking.  
Gin, this isn’t going to stop. We are always going to be followed like this. I’ve had eight years to get used to the notoriety, but it’s not something I can subject you to. We will have no privacy, our lives will be out there for everyone to read and speculate on--everything, good, bad, and ugly. If that isn’t something you can honestly live with we shouldn’t be together.  
I know you’ll just brush this off, but Ginny, please, really consider what your life would be like.  
Love,  
Harry

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Harry,  
Do you really think I never thought about that? Because I have. At length.  
I know that we’ll always be in the spotlight. I know it’ll be hard. I can’t promise I will always handle it in the most gracious manner. I can’t promise that I’ll never hex a reporter who crosses me. But I can promise that I will always want to be with you. Paparazzi be damned.  
You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Potter.  
Love,  
Ginny


	3. Quidditch

Dear Harry,  
You’ll never guess what happened today. I can hardly write, I’m still shaking. Gwenog Jones came to watch the match! Gwenog freaking Jones! Apparently Slughorn invited her. Harry, she offered me a spot with the Harpies! She said if I was interested I could come to their practices this summer to make sure I’m a good fit for the team before I officially join but that she thought it would work out. I can’t believe I have a real shot at playing professional Quidditch! It makes studying for NEWTs so much more bearable. That and the thought of seeing you again.  
Love,  
Ginny


	4. A question for you

Dear Ginny,  
There is something I wanted to ask you. There’s no need to answer right away. I was wondering if, once you’re done with school, you might want to move out of the Burrow and live with me at Grimmauld Place. Like I said, no need to answer right away. Just something to think about.  
Love,  
Harry

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Harry,  
Of course I want to live with you.  
Love,  
Ginny


End file.
